


У меня его лицо, его имя, свитер такой же синий...

by Greenmusik, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [7]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy of Errors, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Асгард спасён, Локи наказан, а Тони наконец-то везёт. Ну, насколько Тони вообще может везти.





	У меня его лицо, его имя, свитер такой же синий...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurielAnarwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/gifts).



**1.**  
  
Вспомнив, что в итоге так и не поговорил нормально со Стивом, Тони лишь пару мгновений раздумывает, прежде чем развернуться и рвануть обратно к лифту. Пробежав половину этажа, замирает.  
  
— Нет, это будет слишком неловко, — бормочет он себе под нос и дальше идёт очень медленно. Даже зачем-то разворачивается, чтобы выбрать другой путь, хотя, понятное дело, надолго это его не задерживает. Но он хотя бы не будет выглядеть так, будто к Стиву бежал. И не застанет его полуголым в процессе переодевания. — Или совсем голым… — снова бормочет Тони, нажимая кнопку вызова. Не то чтобы он был против, но Стива это может смутить, и тогда вместо примирения выйдет не пойми что.  
  
Уже занеся руку, чтобы постучать, Тони едва не сбегает. Ну в самом деле, можно и завтра поговорить… Или послезавтра… Или… Ну да, никогда, конечно. Самый «лучший» выбор, если имеешь дело с упёртым закостенелым… Тони обрывает себя на середине мысли и всё же стучит.  
  
Стив открывает почти сразу. Он пока ещё даже не снял форму, кроме шлема, но выглядит необъяснимо уютным и домашним. Возможно, из-за топорщащихся в стороны отросших прядок.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Я войду? — произносит Тони одновременно с ним.  
  
Стив сжимает губы в узкую полоску, но кивает и делает шаг в сторону.  
  
— Уже и забыл, как тут у тебя мило. Немного аскетично, но мило. Надо чаще заходить. Но ты не приглашаешь, а я не привык напрашиваться. Кстати, я думал, ты уже в пижамке, как все хорошие мальчики. Собирался пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, рассказать сказку на ночь…  
  
Тони несёт, но остановиться он не может. Если остановится, то либо выскочит за дверь, либо вопьётся поцелуем прямо в эти упрямо сжатые губы — что угодно, лишь бы не произносить «прости». Первое всё же более вероятно, хотя второго последнее время хочется всё сильнее.  
  
— Тони, — перебивает его Стив, которого он совершенно непреднамеренно почти зажал у кровати, и Тони, смутившись, замолкает и отступает, будто не и заметив, где они стоят. Будто ни разу не смутился.  
  
Вот только Стив его слишком хорошо знает.  
  
— Вот, значит, как, — говорит он, и это единственное, что он говорит, прежде чем поймать Тони за плечо, снова развернуть к себе и заглянуть прямо в душу.  
  
Что случилось потом, Тони не очень хорошо запомнил. Или наоборот — запомнил ну уж слишком хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что старался пореже вспоминать, чтобы не испытывать неловкости из-за резкого оттока крови от головы к более прозаическому органу. Одно точно — той ночью Тони так и не извинился, потому что они со Стивом так и не поговорили.  
  
А потом стало сильно не до этого.  
  
**2.**  
  
— Любой из нас! — снова восклицает Тони, набирая высоту. Как ни противно ему это осознавать, как ни не хочется оставлять Стиву команду, где каждый может обернуться врагом, но поиск решения, от которого зависит безопасность человечества — такая штука, против которой что угодно — слишком лёгкий аргумент. — Не звоните, не пишите и тем более — не приходите. Заявится хоть один из вас, буду стрелять на поражение!  
  
Он сваливает как можно быстрее, потому что если Стив скажет хоть что-то, Тони останется. Даже если тот просто пожелает ему хорошего пути и удачи в поисках. Просто потому что это Стив.  
  
Некоторое время Тони ещё наблюдает за командой через камеры. Все ведут себя как обычно, и Тони почти жалеет, что оставил их, но… Если бы оборотней возможно было вычислить по поведению, борьба не отнимала бы так много ресурсов. На мгновение мелькает мысль, что вся команда может быть уже заменена, но потом Тони отбрасывает её как поистине деструктивную. Неважно. Они Мстители. Они справятся. Стив справится.  
  
А у Тони сейчас есть задача поинтереснее: найти способ вычислять оборотней. И всех спасти, понятное дело.  
  
**3.**  
  
Когда Брюс в третий раз выходит к военным с поднятыми руками, Тони ставит изображение на паузу. Что-то не так. Что-то очень сильно не так. Будь Тони всё ещё с командой, он бы послал Росса пешком до Австралии. Брюса, конечно, запер бы профилактики ради, пока всё не утрясётся, но сдавать Россу?! Да ну, бред какой-то. Однако именно это сделал Стив. Тот самый Стив, который, запри Тони любого из членов команды на базе, первым бы возмутился — ведь это же грёбаное ограничение грёбаной свободы!  
  
Тони отжимает паузу, дожидается фразы Стива и чуть не разносит монитор, потому что быть того не может, чтобы Капитан Америка сдавал своих. Да он бы эту шайку скорее разнёс, чем…  
  
Понимание накрывает Тони как снежная лавина, и он едва удерживается на ногах. Это не Стив. Как бы пошло это ни звучало, но Стив Роджерс бы никогда не поступил так с одним из своей команды. Значит…  
  
Тони закрывает лицо руками. Стив — оборотень, и Тони это допустил. Допустил своим уходом. Своим наплевательством на работу Мстителей. Тем, что до сих пор не смог изобрести способ выявлять этих проклятых зеленокожих тварей!  
  
Ему точно нужно больше кофе и упорнее работать. Потому что чем быстрее он закончит, тем скорее выяснит, куда они дели Ст… Куда они дели настоящего Капитана Америку.  
  
Что настоящего Капитана Америки, настоящего Стива уже может не быть нигде, Тони старается не думать.  
  
**4.**  
  
— Привет…  
  
Стоящий перед ним Стив — заросший, ободранный, уставший и израненный — самый что ни на есть настоящий. Тони даже проверять не надо, потому что он знал это прям сразу с момента, как его увидел. Однако он всё равно проверяет — чтобы успокоить остальных. И потому что ни для кого нельзя делать исключения. Каким бы исключительным этот кто-то ни был.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Стив улыбается. Устало, неровно, даже, наверное, немного застенчиво, но улыбается, и этого достаточно, чтобы под реактором забилось сильнее. Этого достаточно, чтобы Тони захотелось плюнуть на то, что сейчас на них все смотрят, и броситься к Стиву в объятия с далеко не платоническими намерениями. Он даже почти делает это, но Стив кладёт руку ему на плечо и крепко сжимает — как всегда перед началом долгой, нудной и пафосной речи.  
  
— Всё время в плену я думал только о трёх вещах, — говорит Стив, и Тони понимает: что бы Стив ни сказал, ему это не понравится. — О том, как выбраться, о том, каких дел может натворить оборотень на месте Капитана Америки, и… — Стив чуть запинается, и от этого сердце Тони прыгает вверх и принимается колотиться в горле. — И о том, что если я всё же умру до того, как вернусь, я так и не успею с тобой помириться. Я не могу поклясться, что больше никогда не буду спорить с тобой, но я клянусь, что больше никогда не…  
  
Стив не заканчивает фразу, потому что сердце в горле у Тони оборачивается едкой желчью, и он сгибается пополам, чтобы сблевать не себе на грудь. Господи, ёбаный бог… Хорош бы Тони был, если бы полез с поцелуями. Стив-то и знать не знает, до каких глубин взаимоотношений они успели дойти. Пропустил, видите ли… Прохлаждался в космической тюрьме…  
  
Тони выворачивает снова — уже просто сухими спазмами, от которых кажется, что внутренности будто завязали узлом и тянут в разные стороны, проверяя на разрыв. Стив стоит рядом и молча поддерживает, видимо, полагая, что Тони врезали по голове слишком сильно, и это один из симптомов сотрясения. Если честно, Тони жалеет, что ему врезали недостаточно сильно — может, забыл бы всё. Или хотя бы свалился без сознания и ещё некоторое время пребывал бы в полной уверенности, что они со Стивом… Господи, ёбаный бог!  
  
— Всё кончилось, — успокаивающим тоном говорит Стив, и Тони впадает в другую крайность: начинает ржать как сумасшедший. Да он и есть сумасшедший — ведь только полностью безумный человек мог бы решить, что Тони Старку наконец-то повезло в любви.  
  
В губы тычется фляжка, и Тони машинально сглатывает. Смех сгорает в огненной струе, выжигающей пищевод, и Тони делает медленный вдох, окончательно успокаиваясь.  
  
— Как-нибудь, когда нам обоим будет за семьдесят, — говорит он хрипло, похлопывая Стива по руке, — напомни мне рассказать тебе обо всех моих любовных победах.  
  
— Тони… — укоризненно тянет Стив, но больше ничего не говорит, будто поняв, что именно Тони имеет в виду.  
  
— Если мы, конечно, доживём, — добавляет Тони себе под нос.  
  
И вот теперь Стив наконец его обнимает. Очень платонически.  
  
Глубоко внутри Тони всё ещё надеется, что это изменится.


End file.
